


The Thrill of the Hunt

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: (technically toko's not. In It but she's implied), F/F, Tickling, do i have to tag anything else, if i do lmk sorry dkdhfk, it's just cute gfs being dorky w/ a little angsty syo at the end, that's immidieately resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Come out, come out, wherever ya aaaare~!”Komaru shuffled further into the closet space she was hiding in, clamping a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle any sounds she may make. On the other side of the door, the world-renowned killer Genocider Syo searched the empty bedroom, taunting her prey all the while. Komaru had to bite back a nervous squeak as footsteps passed in front of her hiding spot.





	The Thrill of the Hunt

_“Come out, come out, wherever ya aaaare~!”_

Komaru shuffled further into the closet space she was hiding in, clamping a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle any sounds she may make. On the other side of the door, the world-renowned killer Genocider Syo searched the empty bedroom, taunting her prey all the while. Komaru had to bite back a nervous squeak as footsteps passed in front of her hiding spot.

~~~

 

_**5 minutes earlier:**_  


“aACHOO-!!!”

Komaru hardly noticed as the sneeze echoed throughout the small apartment, having grown used to the noise and the familiar mayhem that followed. Now listening out, she couldn’t help but chuckle as she heard a series of loud crashes and the ensuing string of curses. After a few more stumbles and at least one broken plant pot, Komaru felt the familiar weight of her girlfriend plow into her side, cuddling up to her.

“Hiya Syo.” The girl in question groaned dramatically, trapping Komaru in a tight hug.

“Li’l miss morose oughta clean up th’ office more of’en,” she grumbled, before quickly breaking out in a wide grin. Komaru had become accustomed to Syo’s rapid mood switches, but they still caught her off guard on occasion. “Soooooo… whaddya doin’ Dekomaru~?”

“I was just playing this game Makoto got me; _Animal Crossing_!” Speaking excitedly, Komaru explained the game to her semi-interested girlfriend, leaning over so she could see her DS. Syo seemed unimpressed by many of the things Komaru showed her, but perked up upon seeing one of the animals walking around.

“Wha’bout that one? Th’ ugly lookin’ blue dog?”

“Oh, him! He’s a wolf villager! He just moved in a few days ago, so I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to him yet…” Komaru said, moving her character to introduce herself to the new villager. “Oh, he’s Wolfgang! I think he’s a cranky villager…”

“Cranky? Like, ‘e’s angry all th’ time?” Before Komaru could answer, they noticed the second half of Wolfgang’s introduction.

“‘Why did I move to **Towa**? Well… let’s just say that **Wolfgang** had to run from the law, snarrrl.’” As soon as Komaru finished reading, Syo burst out laughing.

“KYAHAHAHA!! I like this one! He knows how ta live!” Despite the would-be-troubling implications of Syo’s statement, Komaru smiled affectionately at her girlfriend, before continuing to show off her virtual town.

After a few minutes, Syo got bored with watching Komaru play. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she snaked her arms around her girlfriend’s torso and playfully squeezed her sides, grinning at the surprised yelp she got.

“S-Syo, don’t!” Komaru said, wiggling against her girlfriend’s grip. “No fair!”

“Fair? Oh, silly Dekomaru…” Syo cooed, raking her nails down Komaru’s sides. “Th’ tickle monster isn’t interested in fairness… _only laughter~_!” Komaru squealed, breaking into squeaky giggles as Syo continued her assault on her sides.

“N-nohono Syo!! Yohou _cheheater_!!!” Much to Komaru’s surprise, the tickling stopped as suddenly as it had begun, Syo smirking up at her with gleaming eyes.

“Cheater, am I? Well well welly well well… we can’t ‘ave that, can we?” Syo let go over Komaru’s waist, scooting backward, yet still looming over her. “Th’ tickle monster is feelin’ merciful t’day, so she’ll give ya a one-minute ‘ead start. But…” Syo smirked, wiggling her fingers in such a way that Komaru felt the urge to squirm just looking at them, “if th’ tickle monster finds ya, she won’t letcha go until she’s satisfied~!”

Before Komaru could protest, Syo started counting.

“One… two… three…” Scrambling off the couch, Komaru hurried off to find a place to hide, the sound of nervous giggles and Syo’s counting echoing throughout the apartment. Throwing open the door to the bedroom, Komaru dove into her closet, closing the door quietly behind her. Not a second too soon, it seemed, as a playful cackle sent a shiver up Komaru’s spine.

_“Come out, come out, wherever you aaaare~!”_

~~~

  
  
**  
_Present Time:_  
**  


“Dekomaru, Dekomaru, where are youuuuu~?” Syo called, creeping around the bedroom. “Ya can’t hide forever~! Th’ tickle monster has your scent and she’s… coming… to… _getcha~!_ ” Despite her best efforts, Komaru couldn’t hold back a few nervous giggles at Syo’s teasing, which was just what the self-proclaimed ‘tickle monster’ was waiting for. Slowly, quietly, Syo tiptoed over to the closet, standing in front of it silently. Thinking Syo had left, Komaru let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, and Syo chose exactly that moment to throw open the door to the closet dramatically. “ _Found youuuuuu~!!_ ”

Wasting no time, ‘the tickle monster’ scooped up her giggling girlfriend and gently tossed her onto their bed. Komaru giggled and squirmed anxiously as Syo playfully jumped on the bed and crawled towards her.

“N-nohoho Syo, dohon’t!!” Climbing on top of Komaru, Syo wasted no time in poking and prodding all across her girlfriend's torso, growling playfully as Komaru giggled helplessly.

“Whassamatta, Dekomaru~? Does this tickle~?” Syo hummed, scribbling her nails over Komaru’s ribs, delighting in the ensuing squeal Komaru let out. “Hmmm~? Yes~? Too bad! It’s your own fault for being so damn ticklish, kyehehe~!” Komaru could only cackle as Syo kept up her merciless attack. Never stopping for a moment, Syo alternated between tasering and digging into Komaru’s ribs, raking her nails down her sides, scribbling across her belly, or squeezing at her hips when she needed a bit of a break of sorts. Unable to do much else, Komaru pushed helplessly at Syo’s unrelenting hands, laughing her head off. “You’ve done it now, Dekomaru~! I'm going to make you giggle and squeal and there's _nothing_ you can do about it~!”

“S-SYOHO PLEHEASE-!!!” Komaru pleaded, and Syo relented slightly, merely tracing her fingers gently up and down Komaru’s sides.

“Now now, nownownownow, Dekomaru~! Th’ tickle monster’s been patient for much much much much much too long!” Continuing to trace gentle, tickly trails up and down Komaru’s torso, Syo raised her head so she could whisper teasingly into Komaru’s ear. “Coochie coochie coo, my precious li’l _Ticklemaru~!_ You’re in th’ lair of th’ tickle monster now, and there’s no escape from her~!”

Just as Komaru thought she couldn’t possibly get any redder, she heard another teasing growl from Syo, causing her to break out into flustered giggles once more. Suddenly, Komaru let out a strangled yelp, followed by much squeakier, higher pitched giggling than before.

Syo had leaned back down, her head on Komaru’s stomach.

Syo was nibbling on Komaru’s belly.

Syo was nibbling on Komaru’s belly and _it. tickled. **so. much.**_

“Hmhmhmhm, your laughter is so precious, my Ticklemaru~!” Syo cooed, the vibrations from her teasing making the experience even more tickly for Komaru. “Mmmmmm, your cute li’l tummy is th’ tickle monster’s favorite meal~”

Komaru shrieked and squealed and cackled helplessly, resigning herself to her fate. Syo kept up her tormentation until her laughter went silent, upon which she abruptly stopped. Taking advantage of the time Komaru took to recover, Syo gazed lovingly at her partner. Komaru was panting gently, still with a huge grin on her face, and let out a few after-giggles every so often. Syo took in every part of Komaru’s content face, wondering how and why she had been so lucky so as to have this wonderful girl in her life.

This moment was short lived, however as the moment Komaru managed to compose herself, she reached up and pulled Syo down, latching onto her like a koala, to neither girl’s surprise.

“...Y’kay Dekomaru?”

“Yeah… I’m,” Komaru yawned, “I’m fine. Great, actually.” Pulling Syo closer to herself, Komaru nuzzled her girlfriend lovingly, humming contentedly.

“Tch… we gotta go water th’ kids, Dekomaru…” Syo muttered, uncharacteristically flustered. Despite making an excuse to get up, she made no move to act on it.

“Mmm… they’ll be fine… stay with me.” Syo stiffened, before ultimately relenting and pulling her girlfriend and herself into a more comfortable position, as Komaru was already half-asleep. Just before she drifted off, Komaru stretched up and planted a tender kiss on Syo’s cheek, mumbling tiredly. “I… love you… my tickle monster…” Genocider Syo, the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, world renowned for being a heartless murderer, couldn’t help the soft, affectionate smile creeping onto her face. Hugging Komaru closer, she gently kissed her head, closing her eyes happily.

“I love ya too, li’l Ticklemaru.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~wow i finally figured out how to post to anonymous~~  
>  yeah! little fic i wrote because i couldn't get these two off my mind...  
> also on my tumblr [@fluff-nd-stuff](https://fluff-nd-stuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
